FFVII: A Twist to the Tale
by Vesta Prime
Summary: That night at the well Cloud tells Tifa of his plans to join SOILDER there Tifa decides she will follow him. Together they make a promise to rise through the ranks together. How would the story change if Cloud was never alone, if Tifa wasn't the childhood friend left behind. This is the twist to the tale. AU/Some Cannon.
1. Prolouge: A Promise

Disclaimer: I own nothing Square Enix owns all

A/N: Short only because its the prologue.

OoOoOoO

"She'd be sixteen today" Cloud watched as his Mother held the well worn picture in her hands, her fingers tracing over the fading image of a small blonde child. "She got her eyes from your Grandmother" if her remembered right they were an amethyst color. His older sister was nothing more than a ghost to him. His Mother rarely mentioning her the pain of her loss to great. His Father had taken her with him and disappeared , she was barley three. His Mother was heavily pregnant due to have him any day, that was thirteen years ago.

Over the years she had little by little removed all traces of his sister and his Father from their home, rooms redecorated, pictures and belongings stored away. It was just them in the old house passed down through the generations. "Erika Rose, she was named after your Great Grandmother on your Father's side" sad blue eyes watched him with silent longing. He hated seeing her this way so full of pain and regret.

It made his decision that much harder "Mom, I want to join SOILDER" She took a sharp breath picture fluttering to the floor as her hands clasped over her mouth in an effort to stifle the chocked sobs. This was the only time to tell her when her emotions were clear and she wasn't closed off hiding behind a shattering facade. "I'm going to make a difference and take care of you for a change" If he could make it up to First Class he finally would be able to provide for her the life she deserved.

She looked at him tears shining in her eyes "If that's your dream, you follow it" he smiled a small smile "Everything will be okay, I promise" he stood taking her hand in his. She nodded reaching up to wipe away her tears pulling away from his reach "I'm going to finish cleaning up" she dusted off her apron. "Kay I'm going to go see Tifa I promised to meet her at the well after dinner" he watched as she went back to tidying up, grabbing his coat he headed out into the cool night air.

It was the time of year where the night air was cool and crisp the sky was clear stars shining he stopped counting the visible constellations, up ahead in the middle of the town square stood the well atop of it sat Tifa. He slowed his steps admiring her from afar _this is it _he had made up his mind that tonight he would tell her of his plan. Rounding the well he climbed up the latter pulling himself up onto the deck Tifa sat perched on.

"Your late" she pouted as he took a seat next to her "By five minuets" he smiled watching her "Late is late" he rolled his eyes "I wanted to tell you something important" she tilted her head long chocolate locks momentarily obscuring her pretty face. "What is it" she pushed her hair behind her ear watching him with warm wine red eyes. "I'm going to join SOILDER" her eyes dropped "Oh" she smoothed out her skirt.

"Will you become famous?" He stood "I hope so" he held out a hand to her, she accepted as he pulled her up to him. "Alright then let's make a promise" she giggled a faint pink blush staining her cheeks. "We'll make it together" Cloud's mind replayed her words in slight confusion "Together" she smiled at him "Yep I'm joining too" Cloud started at her eyes wide she stood there a hand on her hip.

"T…Tifa this is serious" he stuttered she glared at him "I am serious" her tone of voice was no longer playful. "I'm going with you" he knew how stubborn she could be when she got an idea into her head. He sighed running a hand through his hair "It wont be easy, it's harder for girls to get in" She leaned back against the well "I know" he smirked "Together then" she smiled "Together" Tifa rubbed her hands together "It's getting cold" the chill in the air was getting harsh.

"We should head home" she nodded walking over to the ladder, beginning the climb down he followed her. "So when do we leave" he looked at her as she stood hands folded behind her back. "Two Months" she grinned "Good" She spun around heading back towards her house "We have a lot to do till then" she called to him he nodded waving to her as she walked to her front door "See you tomorrow Cloud" she called to him "Goodnight Tifa" with that said she disappeared into the dark house. He headed to his own home _two months_ he turned the doorknob walking in _everything is going to change…_


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Dark

Disclaimer: I own nothing Square Enix owns all.

A/N: I still have no beta. Anyway I hit a major road block with this chapter so its short, I wanted to get it out, based on response I will feel out how to continue. This is AU with some Cannon. The cannon will happen I am just shaping things up differently first. Thanks for all the favs and follows and special thanks to my reviewers **City Of Dis **and **Sdphantom10 **for the awesome feedback thanks. Chapters will get longer as I get closer to really rolling out the story were still in the build up process. ~ Vesta

OoOoOoOoO

The flare sparked to life in a red blaze as he threw it several yards ahead the only sound in darkness his enhanced vision already adjusting to the changes in surroundings. Directly in front of him was Mako Reactor Zero, he shifted pulling out his PHS running over the schematics according to the map he was right in the middle of what was known only as Deepground. Pocketing the PHS he surveyed the area eyes bright in the flares haze, most of the structures here were in a state of decay built hugging the cavern walls. Walls blown out, the remains of windows and barley hinged doors, the air was thick with a musk he couldn't quite identify it was heavy and pungent

The buildings to his right had served as some sort of housing he guessed as he moved deeper in according to reports the few there were Deepground had once been a medical facility. Shinra had shut it down following the wars end, from there any and all information regarding the facility was lost. He sighed running a hand through his hair recon was not his finest talent.

He had a unspoken duty to his fellow Solder's to see this through however as he thought back to the call he had received late last night. _It was nearing midnight he had just finished up a nightly training session as he entered his quarters placing his rapier upon its rack he felt the vibration of his PHS during swordplay he left it on silent preferring pure solitude to further hone his skills in. He frowned looking upon the screen as an unknown number flashed across it curious he answered "Commander Rhapsodos" a gruff male voice answered. _

_ "Are you alone?" he had rose a brow at that considering the time of the call "This is Reeve Tuesti" the head of Urban Development was calling him that was definitely new. "Lazard has asked me to forward you a assignment" he reclaimed his rapier from its rack. "The director is currently in a meeting with the President as he is unavailable at this time I am to brief you" he leaned against the wall. _

_ "Seventy-Two hours ago SOILDER Thirteenth Division was dispatched to neutralize a rebel group that had taken up residence down within the underground. We have been in the dark seventy of those hours Commander". Thirteenth Division otherwise known as Ragnarok was an elite unit of SOILDERS ones who did not simply go dark. "Your objective is to re establish communication find out why were in the dark and eliminate the cause" straightening he pushed himself off the wall "Understood" with that he was out the door._

There were no signs of life here none at all, no sign of any type of confrontation he was puzzled there was said to be a rebel fraction living down here if so where were they, where were his SOILDER operatives nothing was making any sort of sense. Suddenly he turned not sure if he had missed it or he was seeing things out of the corner of his eye he saw a sliver of pink. He backtracked to the alley he had just passed peering into the darkness he fished out another flare as he tossed it in he saw it again. More reddish now blending in with the light of the flare there was a glimmer of pink he moved deeper into the alley.

He found himself caught by a reflection of aluminum siding and a slumped figure facedown around its neck on a long chain was some kind of gemstone pendant that was catching a faint ray of light from somewhere causing it to shine there was his sliver. He knelt down turning the prone form over the bile quickly rising in his through, he peered into the empty bloodied sockets on the ashen face of a woman. She opened her mouth and screamed.

He recoiled from her sharply the sound she made like nothing he had heard before it was almost inhuman. He jerked his head up the sounds of boots thundering in the distance _fuck_ an ambush. His eyes narrowed as he gripped his sword mako burning in his veins as his adrenaline kicked in he moved as the first figure came around the bend, but it wasn't fast enough a flash of crimson from above he raised his rapier in a effort to parry, but the momentum carrying the figure down was to fast it slammed into him.

His sword flew from his grip clattering away "Oh the treasure I have found" the accent was thick feminine but thick. A thin gloved hand grabbed his face crushing it turning it to look into a pair of crazed red eyes. "We finally have you brother they will be pleased" the flair's light died out. He could still see the outline of the woman the glow of her eyes. She backhanded him roughly as he tried to move her grunted seeing stars.

She straddled him caressing his face as he bucked up against her trying to throw her off. In the darkness something stirred she turned he moved flipping them over pinning her. White hot pain erupted from his chest he struggled to breathe the sound of clinking metal filled the air a wispy voice calling out to him "Welcome home Genesis" his world went dark.

OoOoOoOoO

"_Remember your dreams, embrace your honor" _her eyes snapped opening taking in a sharp breathe her lungs burning, she struggled to move. She could barley see in the dark her vision though enhanced was blurred and unfocused. Pain erupted along her right side white hot and burning, she moved her hand down along her lower rib cage she could feel the sticky warmth of fresh blood. Biting back the pain she rolled over and attempted to get to her knees she dug her hands into the ground pushing up.

She was on her knees hand against a wall on her right her vision still swam as she tired to survey her surroundings. Rubble was everywhere she looked up and into the hole she must of fell through, _blades clashing large broadswords against her thin rapier she dug her heel into the ground steadying herself and pushing forwards a flash of light the floor beneath her feet giving way _she shook her head as the memory subsided. Bringing a hand up to her head she pushed herself to her feet leaning against the wall for support.

It had to be a set up there was no other way to describe what had befallen her and her unit they were no mere rebel group they were so much more. The moment they stepped foot into Deepground they were attacked almost instantly she had managed to break away from the battle long enough to zero in on a lone woman with a large broadsword and an eye patch. This was the one giving the orders without a second thought she went after her. She pursued her though out Deepground ending up battling it out in the middle of an abandon hospital.

Which in turn landed her here wounded and disorientated, she paused reaching down to check her pocket she fumbled momentarily pulling out her PHS aside from a cracked on the small front display screen it seemed to be functional, only problem she was in an absolute dead zone. Of course that would have been to easy she sighed putting it back and continuing her slow walk along the wall looking for a way out.

_ Where are you_ she was worried about her comrades, this place no good came of it. In front of her at the end of the corridor she was traveling down was an intact stairwell , pausing she turned her head looking back the way she came _its too quiet_ steadying herself she continued forward. One step at a time she slowly ascended the stairs, her eyes finally adjusting to the dark. She kept her left hand pressed tightly to her right side willing the blood to stop seeping slow as it was it was still an open wound.

Healing it without first seeing it would do her no good in her current environment that was a problem she needed to find a light source. The stairs led into a large open room laid out in a row on the far left side of the room were several prone figures. She held her breathe knowing instantly they were bodies she slowly approached them. She healed her breathe as she approached now able to really see them five of them four men one woman. Grand, Hawthorne, Evans, Reynolds and Stratham five of her eight figure unit, two of them had fatal stab wounds the rest riddled with bullet holes they damning thing was how their bodies were cleaned how they were presented they were placed here and not that long ago.

Someone wanted her to find them _just how long was I out _it took time to clean up bodies with wounds such as theirs it took time to place them it was all a precise calculation. Reaching down into her pocket she pulled out her PHS it's light source unreliable as the screen flickered she was wrong it was more damaged than she initially thought she couldn't get a accurate time or date. Throwing it across the room she stood listening to the echo as it hit the wall falling to pieces, whoever was responsible for this was twisted no two ways about it. They knew she was here she was alive and they were toying with her, narrowing her eyes she moved she had to find the others before it was too late.

OoOoOoO

Doubt how he hated an emotion so foreign to him, however he couldn't deny it was that which currently filled his mind. Thirteenth SOILDER Division was comprised of eight of the most gifted solders within the Shinra Military when Lazard had proposed a promotion to First Class and move into Unit Thirteen he should have taken more time to really think it over. This was his student one he did not easily take on. In that moment everything had felt right there was no indication she wasn't ready, that didn't settle his gut.

He was over analyzing the situation he knew it too, he had become accustom to her was used to her presence her place in his day to day existence that's all it was. He simply had not thought what change would bring like his friendships with Angeal and Genesis even the familiarity of Angeal's student. He had allowed himself to become comfortable allowed himself to trust. Not worrying about what would happen if things changed within the dynamic of those relationships.

He knew change he knew it well, shrugging it off he turned his attention to the files on his desk he began to leaf through the stack labeled new recruits, there was one Lazard had asked him to look at a young girl from Niblehime. He stopped when he came across the name "Tifa Lockhart" pulling the single file from the rest he turned his full attention to it. She was fresh according to her stats she was progressing well, he sighed running a hand through his hair. He would have to observe her in action to see just whatever it was Lazard saw, he already knew what was coming.

This fourteen year old girl from the small mountain town of Niblehime, if she already caught the attention of the Director of Soilder then she was a candidate for the mentoring program. He placed her file on the desk deciding that looking at paper would get him no where, he had a cadet to assess.


	3. Chapter 3: What We Say

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: I know my Cloud and Tifa scenes are sparse, that is all about to change before I see the bud of their story blossom I need to plant the seeds. Thanks again for all the favs, follows and reviews.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_She is young, tall for her age her thin arms are wrapped tightly around herself she watches him intently her amethyst eyes sharp and calculating. He realizes she is assessing him he looks into her eyes, eyes that should hold some light of innocence. The eyes that look into his own are eyes too old to be on that face, she is pale with full cheeks a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. At first glance she resembles a doll a fragile beauty, though he knows this is far from the truth. _

_She is filthy clothes hanging off of her in pieces pale blonde hair matted in clumps bruising her shoulders her shoulders, his gaze falls to the prone figure behind her half hidden behind a wall of garbage all he can see from this angle if the pool of blood surrounding the darkly clothes legs and well worn boots. Silver glistens in the light of the moon reflecting off the hilt of a unsheathed sword, she follows his gaze to it stepping back._

_She bends down on her knees blood soaking into what's left of her pants staining her a bright crimson it is a harsh contrast on her too pale skin. She picks up the sword a slender rapier still dripping with fresh blood, "He never got to use it" her voice is raspy as if she hasn't spoken in a long time. She stands holding it blade down with both hands, standing there in the moonlight she is a tragedy. Something deep within him responds to this as he takes a step forward._

_He offers her a single black gloved hand she hesitates momentarily looking from his hand to his face back down to the sword in her hands "I want to learn how to use this" she speaks with honesty as she pushes it towards his offered hand. He reaches with his other hand taking both of hers and the sword into his firm grip, she looks at his large hands covering her own holding the sword._

"_Then I'll teach you" the conviction in his voice surprises him as in this dark damp alley he makes a choice that will alter not only the course of this young girls life but his own. "SOILDER" She whispers grip tightening underneath his he nods a simple gesture that has his silver falling into his face. she watches it catch the moonlight. "I have no where else to go" she muses head turned eyes searching the partially hidden body with silent longing. When she turns to look at him it is a look that with stay with him for the rest of his life, there swimming in her amethyst gaze is a force of conviction so vivid he feels it resonate within his own soul._

He is pulled out of his musings as Tifa spins again arching and throwing her leg out she is going through a series of marital art movements she prefers the art over the sword something he does not personally mind, she will with time come to handle a sword. He watches her as he has been for the last hour his mind falling back into memories as he decides what he should do. The girl is naturally gifted that much is obvious she has an unrefined gracefulness to her that he knows would be work out well should she choose to handle a sword.

Martial artist were not common among soldiers it was more of a fighting style benefiting a Turk, he knows she will excel with the right mentor he however does not know if that will be himself. He had _has _as student his mind argues with himself, her recent promotion moved her to First Class and into a unit all her own. The doors to the training room suddenly hiss open his attention turns from Tifa to Tseng as the Turk approaches him, "General a word" Tifa stops her movements turning to watch them as he stands he raises his hand to her signaling her to return to what she was doing.

He steps aside with Tseng "There's a situation that has moved beyond our control" his eyes narrowed as he regarded the Wutaian "What situation" Tseng adjusted his tie speaking low as not to alert the other occupants of the training room. "Four days ago the President ordered director Lazard to send Unit Thirteen down into the underground to neutralize at rebel fraction they went dark so Commander Rhapsodos was sent in we lost contact with him a little over eighteen hours ago" anger flared to life within him "Why was I not briefed on any of this" Tseng expression remained clam.

"There were concerns your personal judgment would affect the mission" he shut his eyes turning away from the Turk opening them he found himself looking out over the skyline of Midgar "My judgment is final I'm handling this personally from here out" turning with haste leather coat flaring behind him the General headed for the office of the Director of Solider. Tifa watched as he walked out the door the dark haired man in the suit remained, she paused then decided to walk over to him.

Tseng watched the girl approach him _the same eyes_ she looked like her Mother the same natural beauty _six years_ that was the first time he had ever seen her she had been barley eight years old. His mouth pulled into what could be considered a fraction of a frown, as he thought back to the day her Mother passed. What was considered an accident far up in the Nible Mountains was a cover up hiding so much more, this girl would never know the truth _or would she _he turned his attention to her as she finished her approach to him.

"You were there" she stated softly "The day Mom had her accident" _so she remembers _he nodded no point in avoiding the truth. "I'm sorry for your loss" he kept his tone neutral she, she shifted her weight resting a hand on her hip. "Thanks it was a long time ago" Her expressions sparked something within him, "They said it was a Monster mutated from exposure to the reactor" he turned facing the wall of windows no longer able to look her in the eye.

"Teef" he head snapped around at the sound of her nickname he watched from the corner of his eye as a smile spread across her face. "Cloud" her posture relaxed in an instant as the young cadet with wild blonde spikes and sky blue eyes approached her. Tseng choose this moment to excuse himself with a nod towards Tifa he headed out of the training room leaving the two cadets alone.

Tifa's eyes brightened the instant she saw cloud excitement bubbled in her chest "You just missed him" Cloud tiled his head one wayward spike falling over his right eye "Sephiroth was here watching me train" Clouds eyes widened at this admission "How long did he stay" Tifa grabbed his hand in her's "For about an hour" she squeezed his hand he glanced down at their entwined fingers looking back up to her face "That's great news Teef" she nodded smiling even wider.

"I was supposed to meet Commander Rhapsodos here for a training lesson, it got canceled so I've been re assigned to another First" Cloud looked around the room "It's really quiet in here" as soon as those words left his mouth the doors slid open reveling two solders "Spiky" Cloud internally cringed he turned wearily eyeing the black blur bounding over to him.

Holding his breathe he braced himself as Zack attacked him throwing an arm his neck pulling his head down ruffling his hair with his fist. "Za..ack" he groaned pushing at the older boys arm "Play nice Pup" Zack grinned throwing his hands up behind his head. Cloud took a breathe as he looked up to Zack's mentor.

Angeal stood there watching the two a smirk on his face due to Zack's antics "I wanted to apologize on behalf of Genesis for him missing your first training session" Cloud nodded. "He was called in for a mission last minuet" Cloud shrugged "Okay with me long as I still get to spar" Angeal's smirk grew as he regarded Cloud "Well I may just take you up on that offer" Zack bounced on the balls of his feet "Go for it Spike" Cloud smiled taking a wooden sword from the rack walking to the center of the room.

Angeal put up his Buster Sword taking a wooden sword up as well "Today were going to work on your defense your only goal when I come at you stop me" Angeal left it at that as he advanced on the young cadet, coming at him with a downward swing. Cloud moved bringing his sword up to block, Angeal turned fast slashing upwards. Cloud stumbled, but managed to hold his ground at the sudden change in direction.

He brought up his sword Angeal parried against it the force of the blow pushing Cloud back _strong _the difference in power clearly showed and he knew Angeal was greatly holding back. Solider Firsts were the most powerfully enhanced solders in the Shinra Military and he was currently sparing with one of the original Trinity one on one.

Zack stood watching Tifa so intently watch Cloud he smiled as he followed her eyes glued to his every move, she had no idea she was even doing it. He decided to walk over to her "Hey" she looks at him wine eyes shinning she is happy because she is in the presence of Cloud. "Hi" her smile is warm and infectious and it makes Zack's own grin widen ever more. "You never did tell me about that promise you two made" a faint blush flushes Tifa's cheeks at the mention of the promise.

Zack reminds himself he must talk to Cloud later, Tifa points to the benches across the room as she turns walking to them Zack follows "Well" she says "It started like this"…

OoOoOoOoO

It reeks of blood the walls and the floors are covered in it she is wandering down through a lab that is most definitely not abandoned a strange ebony armored helmet lays on one of the metal counters. She sighs _at least I was able to heal myself _this building has low lighting that still worked and with the supplies she found in the lab it was enough for her to sterilize and cast cure on her wound. There are still no signs of the rest of her unit, this worries her endlessly. She may of not of known them long, but they had accepted her and she would do whatever it took to bring them all home.

She stops abruptly eyes narrowing at the sight across the room, there submerged in a mako tank is none other than Genesis. He is wounded his chest is covered with blood that slowly flows within the tank creating a murky effect against the bright green of the mako. She approaches with caution on high alert looking for a release the mechanism of the containment tank are displayed before her, she doesn't bother with them. Raising her hand she splays her fingers against the thick glass closing her eyes she channels her materia casting a low level quake it does what she has hopped as she braces herself against the tank.

The ground shakes things rattle and fall around her the glass of the tank splinters and cracks a webbing effect etching its was quickly across the glass she casts guard as the glass shatters going everywhere as Genesis falls she is there to catch him. She has decided caution is to the wind whoever is behind all of this already knows she is there she is aware of this sick game that they play. She kneels to the floor the weight of Genesis solid against her, he is stirring the movement under his lids the fluttering of lashes. She is greeted by eyes that rival the most flawless sapphire so clear and bright they quickly focus locking on to her.

He brings his fist up to his chest curling it as he breaks into a coughing fit, she pushes him up supporting him. He inhales sharply "Rika" his voice is laced with pain "Don't speak" she sits him down already taking off his shoulder guards and crimson coat. She unbuckles the amour across his torso pulling up the thick sleeveless top there two bullet holes greet her. They appear to be clean through she gingerly touches the skin near them and he hisses, leaving him there she goes to gather supplies. He watches her with intensity those eyes never leaving her form, she returns to his side moments later.

"Hold still, this will sting" she goes about sterilizing his wounds pausing momentarily to watch his reaction, no change except for the heavier quality of his breathe. Casting a mastered cure she watched as the skin of his chest knitted itself back together. He stands re dressing himself he is wet, but this does not bother him.

"Fancy meeting you here Kitten" his voice is laced with an banoran accent she rolls her eyes his humor is apparently still intact. She looks at him over her shoulder her eyes trailing over his lean form, he appears fine. She turns her attention to the helmet she passed earlier it is familiar and this bothers her, she can not place where she has seen it.

She is tense he reads the language of her body the way she stands weight more centered on her right side her sword hand. She is unconsciously reading herself her light blond hair is falling away from her braid coming to curl in wisps about her face. She is bruised and bloodied a large tear in right side of her uniform where it appears she was once wounded, he watches her eyes as they stare at the strange piece of ebony armor.

"We need a plan" his voice is deep breaking her out of her thoughts. She turns her attention to him "There are two surviving members of my team still out there" He nods ideas already forming in his mind. "We proceed together, scout out our surroundings" he turns looking about the room "I'll need a weapon" she grins already pulling at the bangle on her arm "Here your favorite" he takes the mastered fire materia from her.

"As soon as we find your team, we need to get out of here" he is on edge the unknown does not do him well. "Were not in a position to handle this ourselves" she agrees they are outnumbered and she is the only one full equipped. Suddenly he moves to stand before her she turns sharply stumbling slightly in surprise he catches her by the arm balancing her.

Her breathe catches as he brings a hand up to cup her face staring into her eyes, he is searching for something. His gaze does not falter as it burns into her own "I see now" he nearly whispers his breathe is warm against her face he is close too close. He pulls back apparently please with something as he lets her go, she pulls her arm to herself backing up slowly.

In the distance a guttural scream is heard he head snaps around _Johansson _she looks to him once before she takes off at sprinting in the direction of the screams, he is right behind her as they disappear into the dark.


End file.
